The present invention relates to an improved can end and method for making the same, and more particularly, to a can end of the type for use with beverage cans for containing beer, soda pop or the like.
It has been known for some time that can ends for beverage cans have been stronger than required in certain areas as the metal thickness has been substantially uniform throughout with the metal thickness being determined by the anticipated load to be applied to the weakest section of the can end. For example, relatively thick metal is necessary in the central portion of the can end to give it strength and to prevent bulging when the contents of the can are sealed under pressure. On the other hand, the peripheral portions of the can end which is adapted to be double seamed onto a can do not require the same thickness of metal as is required in the central portion. Consequently, forming the entire can end to have the same thickness throughout has resulted in a substantial waste of material.